Digimon Drabbles
by HikariHaylin
Summary: Drabbles about some of my favorite couples, please r&r.
1. 1 Takari

.:Takari:.

*drabble 1*

_Smack!_ Hikari had slapped Takeru across the face with her right hand, leaving it hanging in the air next to his face.

"Hikari!" he called out. _Smack!_ She backhanded him with the same hand.

"Would you hear me out!" she was going to hit again when he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her from hitting him again. _Smack!_ She hit him with her left.

"Would you quit that!" Takeru tried again as he grabbed her other wrist. Hikari kicked him in his shin. She heard Takeru curse loudly before collapsing on top of her; he had not expected that. She hadn't expected him to fall on top of her, so the two of them were sent sprawling to the ground. Takeru was the first on to react and pinned Hikari to the ground, sitting on her waist while restraining both of her hands on either side of her head.

"Hikari calm down, please!"

"Why should I! I saw you kiss her!" she yelled at him.

It was true, too. She had seen Takeru, her _boyfriend_, kissing another girl. Takeru had called her saying that he would be late coming from basketball practice. She had been hoping to come and surprise him, but when she walked into the gym, she saw him kissing some cheerleader! She had come home and cried for a little while, then told Taichi what happened. He was standing in the hallway waiting for Hikari to call for him so that he could beat the blonde senseless.

"How dare you show your face in my apartment!" she spat at him.

"Hikari listen to me! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! She caught me off guard and kissed me as I turned around!" Hikari blinked, it made sense if she thought about it. She hadn't seen his face in the actual act, so she imagined him to be wide-eyed during the whole ordeal

"You liar! How did she catch you off guard!?!" Hikari demanded, slightly calmer yet still angry.

"Well, um… she poked me in my side as I was dribbling the ball," At that point, Taichi decided to intervene.

"Wait," he started and Takeru's head looked up to meet Taichi's, "You're trying to tell me that Hikari just slapped you across the face three times because you're _ticklish_!" Takeru's face grew red in embarrassment. Taichi burst out laughing, clutching his side and leaning against the wall for support.

"So, do you believe me?" he asked, his face still bright red.

"Yeah," she said on a softer note. She still hadn't completely forgiven him though; After all, his lips had touched another's. Taichi's laughter at the whole matter was starting to annoy her as well.

"But only because of a certain something poking me in my stomach," she lied. It had it's intended effect.

Taichi stopped laughing.

* * *

Yeah, so this would be a series of one-shotsof some of my favorite couples, like the summary says (although some of them could go together). The point of this is just as an outlet for me when I don't feel like writting some of my other stories. Hope you like them.


	2. 2 Daiyako

A/n: I'm just spitting these out today aren't I? Well, in this drabble all the digidestined are in high school. Here are the ages if needed:

9th- Daisuke, Miyako (I know she's actually a year older, just bear with me) Hikari, Ken, and Takeru

11th-Koushiro and Mimi

12th- Taichi, Yamato, Sora

(Jyou and Iori aren't in this one)

.:Daiyako:.

*pranks*

Daisuke and Miyako walked hand in hand to school, trying very hard not to burst out in a fit laughter at each of the stares they were getting. To prevent each other from doing so, they squeezed each others hand as hard as they could. The two of them soon reached school grounds, where they spotted most of their friends.

"I told you they would all be there if we came later then usual," Daisuke whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but now we're going to be late to class," Miyako replied.

"But seeing the looks on their faces is totally going to be worth it," Miyako had to suppress some giggles when she thought about it.

"Shh, you'll give it away!" Miyako bit her lip at Daisuke's comment. At this point they were close enough for the other digidestined to notice the two of them. Most had faces of shock or disbelief etched onto their features. Hikari rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things while Mimi's mouth fell open.

"Hi guys," Daisuke said as soon as he was within speaking range. He draped his arm across Miyako's shoulders as she came to a stand still next to him. Miyako grinned broadly at the group as she gave a small wave. No-one responded. Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ unbelievable can it?" She folded her arms across her chest and leaned more into Daisuke.

"Yeah, it kind of is!" Mimi decided to comment. Miyako and Daisuke frowned,

"Nice to have your support," Daisuke grumbled sarcastically.

"It's not that we don't… It's just, um, well…" Sora trailed off. That was the point where Miyako couldn't hold in her laughter. Daisuke couldn't keep up his charade any longer either when he heard her glee. The two of them were leaning against each other for support as they continued to laugh. Somewhere in there, Daisuke managed to choke out,

"aha! Ha ha, *gasp* April…Fools!" That being said, the two of them left the still dumbfounded group so they wouldn't be any later than they already were. Most of the group shook their heads at the joke while others were just outright annoyed.

The laughing duo was barely inside the building when the bell rang, leaving them to be the only people in the hall.

"That was hilarious," Daisuke stated.

"A riot," Miyako agreed as she opened her locker. Daisuke leaned against the lockers next to her and waited for the lilac-haired girl.

"Did you see how wide Taichi's eyes went when I put my arm around you?" Miyako frowned at this. Though it went unseen by Daisuke since the locker door blocked his view of her face.

"We never agreed to that," she said brusquely, taking a moment to adjust the books in her backpack. Daisuke shook it off.

"It was all part of the act," Miyako shot him a look before she shut her locker.

"It meant absolutely nothing," He defended. Miyako sighed in such a way that Daisuke couldn't tell how she was feeling right now. He simply began walking to class, which he happened to be in with Miyako. Miyako had to run to catch up to him, still stuffing books in her bag.

She looked up when Daisuke placed both of his hands on either side head, trapping her in between his arms. She dropped her book bag to the floor, the sound echoing through the deserted hall, and gave a gasp of sheer surprise. Daisuke leaned his face inches away from hers, his eyes closed as he said.

"April Fools." Then he kissed her.


	3. 3 Takari

A/n: Yeah, it's another Takari one.

.:Takari:.

*too much thinking*

"Okay, so why do Taichi and Daisuke want to kill me?" Takeru asked Hikari. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the park. Takeru had his arms spread out on across the bench and was looking up at the sky with Hikari's head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, this is what happened. I was on IM with Miyako, right? When she asked why I broke up with Ichijo. You remember him, don't you?"

"Yeah I remember him," Takeru tensed as he recalled the jerk. He had tried to hit Hikari when he wouldn't do as he asked. Takeru bristled in rage as he thought of anyone putting physical harm on the girl he loved.

"Awe, that's so sweet. You're jealous,"

"You're getting off topic,"

"Oh right. So I told her what happened, but I kind of…replaced his name with yours," Takeru looked down at the Hikari.

"I know, I know, but before you say anything, let me finish. So Daisuke was over at her house for some odd reason and he came in at the last part,"

"Daisuke was over at Miyako's house?"

"Don't ask me why. Anyway, so he called Taichi before I realized I had used your name. Miyako didn't respond to my post for a long while, I think she was arguing with Daisuke or something. So I didn't know what was going on until Taichi began tearing through our house, yelling how he was going to kill you. To prevent that, I came and looked for you before he and Daisuke found you," she finished.

"This is just great!"

"I think it's kind of funny,"

"Of course _you_ would. Do you know how worried I am doing something around you without your homicidal brother coming after me! This time I didn't do anything, and he's still after me!" Hikari giggled.

"You're being silly,"

"I have to ask though, how in the world, both real and digital, did you replace Ichijo's name with mine?"

"Uh, because I'm so in love with you that I can't even think about ever being in another guy's arms"

"…"


End file.
